


The Stars

by nicorobean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobean/pseuds/nicorobean
Summary: Zoro doesn't need to make a wish on shooting stars because in this moment, with his Captain in his arms, he has everything he could ever want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be mutteringsandramblings but i made a new account so im just moving my works over to this one

When Zoro looks at Luffy he sees a man far bigger than any world government, he sees a man who can overcome anything. He sees the future Pirate King, but most of all he sees his captain.

They're on the figurehead, watching the stars fall, Zoro is holding Luffy in his lap, his head on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy is more beautiful than the endless sea and the endless sky. He kisses Luffy's neck and Luffy giggles.

"Zoro!" Luffy says. Zoro chuckles, and pets Luffy's hair.

"What're you thinking about?" Zoro asks. Luffy tilts his head to look at Zoro.

"I'm making a wish, that means Zoro has to make one to." Luffy says logically. A wish? Zoro didn't have a wish, he had everything he could ever wish for.

"But captain, I have everything I could wish for right here in my arms," Zoro says. Luffy's lips purse.

"That's not what I meant," He says. Zoro smiles and pokes his sides.

"I know," Zoro says. "It doesn't make it any less true. Just being with you makes me happy." Luffy smiles that soft smile that he saves for Zoro.

"Then Zoro is everything I could get wish for," Luffy says. Zoro pets his hair again and starts humming and Luffy curls in his lap. The shooting stars dwindling above them. Zoro lays down, holding lift tightly.

"I missed this," Luffy says with a content sigh. He could hear Zoro's steady heartbeat, assuring him his swordsman was there and alive. He squeezes Zoro's shirt and buries his face in Zoro's chest.

"Yeah, me too," Zoro hums. He knows they should get off and head to the Crow's Nest but he's so comfortable, everything he could ever want was right there.

"Zoro, how many stars are there?" Luffy asks. Zoro gives another him.

"Dunno, millions?" Zoro asks as he runs a hand down Luffy's back.

"Shanks told me that when people die they become stars. When we die, I want our stars to beside each other. I wanna be by Zoro's side forever," Luffy says. Zoro laughs, and holds his Captain tighter.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Zoro says. An eternity at his Captain's side sounded wonderful. Zoro kisses Luffy and holds him close. Luffy is home, Luffy is safety, Luffy is all he had ever wanted. Luffy is his new dream.


End file.
